


Судьба как она есть

by juliasd



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clan Politics, F/M, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Межклановые отношения Учиха и ХьюгаАУ в каноне





	Судьба как она есть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fate in All It's Permutations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/383999) by [hungrytiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrytiger/pseuds/hungrytiger). 



С тех пор, как Учиха-сан cбежал из Конохи, Хината не может перестать гадать, что сейчас переживает ее отец. Чувствует он облегчение или, наоборот, злится? Теперь уже и не вспомнить, когда именно она осознала, что у отца всегда были планы на неё и Ханаби. На совещаниях клана само собой разумелось, что угрюмая троица — молодой Учиха и девочки Хьюга — когда-нибудь сойдётся для неуклюжего и недолгого разговора. Обсуждали только, какое потомство может получиться от такого союза? Кто из девочек будет лучшей невесткой? И самый тонкий вопрос — где будут жить молодые? Кто унаследует клан, а кого отдадут в жертву браку ещё не решили, но налаживание связей между двумя последними кланами крови велось давно.

Одного безрассудного мальчишки оказалось достаточно, чтобы превратить в руины выстроенное ее отцом будущее. Конечно, Учиха-сан теперь обречен быть изгнанным из родной деревни, но Хината все равно не может сдержать улыбку. Возможно, в конце концов, они, все трое, получили свой шанс на свободу.


End file.
